familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
RJ
Richard James "RJ" is a running gag character in Family Guy. He is a guy from Wisconsin, who is always retelling stories of how his exploits in his failed attempts to "bone" his girlfriend, wherein he gets ready to have sex with her, but due to him doing something stupid or an outside event transpiring, the moment would be ruined and his girlfriend would then refuse, cock blocking him. RJ's stories always follow the basic outline, "I was about to bone my girlfriend, when (moment-killing event) and then she said there was no way." He is voiced by Mike Henry. Biography In "Boys Do Cry", Tom Tucker interviewed RJ, who claimed to have witnessed Bigfoot, while trying to bone his girlfriend. RJ said that he and his girlfriend were in the car, parked out by the lake. RJ heard rustling in the leaves and looked to see what it was and was surprised to see that it was Bigfoot. RJ went back to bone his girlfriend but at this point, she said that because of the swarming mosquitoes, that she couldn't go through with having sex with him. In "Blue Harvest", RJ plays the role of a Stormtrooper in the Star Wars universe. He tells another Stormtrooper that he was about to finally bone his girlfriend, when there was an emergency drill that interrupted their sex. RJ was forced to leave the bedroom and follow the procedure for the drill. When he got back, his girlfriend was complaining about a bunch of lava fleas nipping at her toes, so she said there was no way. In "Go, Stewie, Go!", RJ was one of the people, who witnessed Meg's normal boyfriend, Anthony. In "Peter's Daughter", RJ gets a car and drives it to his girlfriend's house, hoping that she'll want to have sex with him, knowing he has his own car. However, he swerves off the road and crashes into a tree. RJ admits that now, there's no way. Strangely, despite RJ mentioning that he just now got a car of his own, previous episodes such as "Boys Who Cry" and "Peterotica" suggested that he already had a car. In "Trading Places", RJ was one of the people who entered the motorcycle contest. He tried to keep his hand on the motorcycle, thinking that if he wins it, his girlfriend would let him have sex with her, but he eventually after five hours, he got tired and gave up, admitting that now, there is no way. In "High School English", RJ plays the role of Gatsby's pool boy in "The Great Gatsby". He asks Gatsby is he's planning on boning Daisy. In "Underage Peter", Tricia interviews him about the how the rise of the legal drinking age has affected his life. RJ says that he was about to bone his girlfriend, until she said that she wasn't going to have sex with him unless she had a drink of vanilla vodka first. RJ told her that due to the newly established law, this would not be doable, so then she said there was no way. In "Follow the Money", RJ proposes to his girlfriend, who is seen on screen for the first time and who's name is revealed to be Janine. In the middle of the proposal, Lois and Nichole come by, fighting with each other, running over RJ and breaking his arm. Janine then told him that due to his arm being broken, there was no way. Episode Appearances *Boys Do Cry *Long John Peter *The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou *Dog and Dumber *Blue Harvest (Star Wars Version) *Peterotica *A Woman Walks Into a Bar *The Bigger Loser *Go, Stewie, Go! (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Peter's Daughter *Trading Places *High School English (English Literature Version) *Underage Peter *Follow the Money Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Caucasians Category:Brunettes Category:Wisconsinites Category:Running Gags Category:Millennials Category:Stupid Characters Category:Perverts Category:Dating Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Comics Category:Drug Addicts Category:Weed Smokers Category:Vape Smokers Category:Rednecks Category:Virgins Category:Losers Category:Republicans